


一直很安静【下】

by Emma2233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma2233/pseuds/Emma2233





	一直很安静【下】

夜神抬头看了一眼窗外道：“这青天白日的，陛下莫不是要白日宣淫吗？”

天帝十分坦然：“情到深处，情难自禁罢了，哪有白天黑夜之分？”

夜神衣衫半褪，直勾勾地盯着他道：“我还未曾说过要原谅陛下。”

“是吗？”天帝的手向上游移着，准确地找到了那枚小朱果狠狠地掐了一下，“那便做到你原谅为止，如何？”

夜神吃痛地“嘶”了一声，却并不阻止他在自己身上作乱的手，反而支起身子让自己与他贴得更近，嘴里却道：“礼义廉耻陛下莫不是都忘了？”

天帝贴近他的耳朵，沉声道：“那不如玉儿再来一一说与我听，如何？”

天帝说着便将他身上与自己身上碍事的衣物一并脱下扔到一边，将他紧紧搂在怀里，俩人肌肤相亲的感觉让他莫名觉得心安。

夜神抬手抚摸着他光滑的背脊，开口道：“陛下这般哪有半分想听我说的样子？”

“比起礼义廉耻，眼前不是有更要紧的事等着我们做吗？”

天帝将他抱起放在自己的大腿上，坚挺的欲望紧贴着他的小腹，在他白皙修长的脖子上吮出一个又一个的红痕。

夜神轻轻抓住抵在自己小腹上的物件，边歪头方便他的动作，边漫不经心地上下套弄着，道：“陛下就这么急？这可是在外室的地上。”

“呵，”天帝不甘示弱地握住他半硬的欲望，“玉儿不急？”

“总还是能忍的。”

天帝从他的脖颈处抬起头来，拉开他握住自己欲望的手，在他的掌心处舔了一口，牵引着他的手握住了他自己的欲望，与他一起上下套弄着。

“很舒服吧？既然如此为何要忍？”

夜神仰着头任由他操控着自己的手上下动作着，快感一波一波地传来，侵袭着他的神经。

天帝趁机用另一只手抚摸着他大腿内侧的软肉，慢慢往下找到那个已经松软潮湿的小口，毫不留情地插进去两根手指，在他的体内搅动着，担心着会弄伤他，所以手上动作不敢太大。

夜神不满：“嗯啊……陛下就这点能耐了？”

“哦？那这次就玉儿来，可好？”说着便将他体内的手指抽了出来，双眼含笑地看着他。  
夜神倒也不扭捏，大方地扶着他的肩膀，用早已开拓好的小穴尝试去触碰那坚挺炙热的家伙，也不知是有意或是无心，温热湿润的穴口好几次擦过那里却偏偏一触即离。

眼前的人翘着欲望，扶着自己的肩膀企图吞下自己的坚挺，一脸迷离诱惑的模样，胸前两颗小红果还在自己眼前晃来晃去，刺激着天帝的神经，偏偏这人不知是不是故意的，偏生不肯给他个痛快，天帝只好握住他扭动的腰肢，挺身将自己送了进去。

“啊……”，突如其来的快感让夜神仰头发出一声呻吟，“陛下不是说让我来吗？怎么说话不算话了？”

“都怪玉儿太美，我等不及了，但……”，天帝拉着他的手一路往下，牵引着他摸上两人紧密相连的部位，继续说道，“玉儿明明也很急不是吗？这里将我咬得这么紧，玉儿明明也很喜欢吧。”

夜神伸出一根手指在天帝的锁骨处打着圈圈，然后慢慢地往下，抚上了他胸前的小果子，学着他玩弄自己的手法轻轻地搔刮着，顿时便感觉到自己体内的东西又涨大了几分，不禁轻笑出声道：“既然陛下知道我急，那还不快些。”

天帝钳住他的腰，一下又一下，又深又重地顶了进去，每一下都狠狠地擦过他最敏感的地方， 逼得他不得不发出难耐的呻吟，转而又低下头去含住他艳红的乳尖重重吮吸着，他承受不住地流出几滴眼泪，却依然乖巧地挺着胸口将自己往天帝嘴里送，还拉着他的手示意他不要冷落了另一边的小果子。

他越是乖顺，天帝便越想狠狠地欺负他，于是便顺着姿势将他轻轻放倒在地上，抬高他的臀部，进得更深、更狠。

夜神双腿无力地环住他的腰，颤着声音开口道：“呜……你……你只能对我这般过分，若……嗯啊……若你敢这样对别人，我定不让你好过！”

天帝下身动作一刻不停，又快又狠地摩擦着湿润的小穴，却是温柔地俯下身舔着他的嘴角安慰道：“我以神魂起誓，我只有你，若违此誓便让我神魂俱灭，不得好死。”

夜神眼圈通红，双腿颤颤巍巍地分得更开，哽咽着声音道：“再重点，我要你……啊……玩坏我。”

回应他的自然是更加激烈的律动，将他顶得一阵心慌，偏偏在快要到达顶点的时候那人竟然就这般停了下来，还慢慢退至了穴口处不紧不慢地研磨着。

夜神无法，只能勉强撑起酸软不堪的身子，讨好般地含住他的下唇，含糊不清地说道：“进来……我想你，陛下不想我吗？”

天帝捏着他的乳尖，沉声道:“想要的话那玉儿该说些什么呢？嗯？”

夜神一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛不解地看着他，混乱的脑子根本不知道他想要做什么。  
天帝往他的耳边轻轻吹了一口气，道：“叫父帝，叫了就给你。”

夜神不可置信地瞪大眼睛看着他：“我才不……啊！”

天帝未等他说完便了进去重重地顶了一下，又停了下来：“玉儿不想我吗？”

体内酸痒难耐，偏生眼前的人不肯给自己一个痛快，进去了却不肯动，无疑是更加火上浇油，但……但他的要求实在是太过分了，在这种时候怎么……怎么可以这般欺负人！

“就一次，叫了就给你，乖，这样我也不好受，就这一次好不好？”

身体、心理均被眼前的人操控着，夜神用手遮住自己的眼睛，自欺欺人地不愿面对，却还是用极轻的声音喊了一声：“父……父帝……”

“玉儿真乖，这就给你。”说着便撬开了他的唇瓣，温柔地扫过每一颗贝齿，下身也配合着不断抽送着，不知过了多久，夜神终于忍不住泄了出来，白浊的液体喷洒在了两人的小腹上，小穴也跟着不住收缩，天帝终于咬着他早已红肿得仿佛失去了知觉的乳尖，全数释放在他的小穴内。


End file.
